For experiments and researches on diseases such as allergies, antigen exposure chambers are used which include antigen exposure chambers for supplying predetermined amounts of antigens to be exposed to subjects. Generally, in experiments and so on for identifying the causes of allergies, such antigen exposure chambers are used while antigen types are changed. Therefore, cleaning is necessary inside and outside of the antigen exposure chambers after use.
However, conventional antigen exposure chambers are not provided with special cleaning devices or cleaning facilities and thus have been cleaned by hand. Therefore, it takes a long time to clean conventional antigen exposure chambers and only insufficient cleaning can be performed.
Patent Document 1: None
Non-patent Document 1: None